Vehicle drivelines may include a combustion engine, an electric motor, or another power plant for propulsion. Hybrid vehicles may include a combination of different types of power plants. An all-wheel drive, or four-wheel-drive vehicle, may include a connection between each wheel and one or more power plants. The connections may include devices to provide one or more gear ratios, or one or more ranges of operation, or one or more functional modes.